gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lips 106
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories |host = Cliff Lane with Andee (1998) Andee (2001) }} Lips 106 or Lips 106 FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it acts as a Top 40 station and plays mostly pop, among other genres. Description Lips, like Head Radio, is a mainstream station that plays pop music. It doesn't feel any shame about being a commercial radio, in fact one of its idents in GTA III says "commercial radio at its best, and proud of it!" The station's headquarters can be found in Staunton Island. Its call sign is KBDDF, according to the GTA III website. In 1998 (the setting of GTA Liberty City Stories), Lips is hosted by Cliff Lane and Andee and plays teen and dance pop, strongly targeting a young female demographic (likely because of Cliff Lane's lust for preteen girls). During the development of GTA Advance, Lips 106 was one of the three radio stations that was originally suppose to appear in the game (along with K-JAH and MSX FM), but was dropped. By 2001 (the setting of GTA III), Andee is the sole DJ, and the station has switched to more of a contemporary pop mix station, with genres ranging from rock to hip hop to R&B to even jazz-funk. According to Andee, all of the songs now are from "the 70's to the 90's". For the PS2 version of this game, some lyrics were censored for profanity, most notably those from Fatamarse's "Bump To The Music" and Da Shootaz's "Grand Theft Auto". The songs in both renditions of Lips are original creations made by the Rockstar staff especially for the games. All of the station's songs from GTA Liberty City Stories are available as ringtones in Grand Theft Auto IV. Influence Lips 106 is possibly based on WBLI 106.1, which plays Top 40 music in . Its name may also be a reference to the radio network common through Europe and North America. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' }} Rockstar Games have released the entire GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories playlists of Lips 106 on iTunes for download, including the cut song "Wash Him Off" by Marydancin'Grand Theft Auto III - Music from Lips 106' on iTunes'Grand Theft Auto - Liberty City Stories (Music from Lips 106)' on iTunes. "Sawaar" is incorrectly named in the iTunes store as "Sarwarr". Gallery lips 106 gta3.jpg|Lips 106 beta in GTA III. gta3lips106transparent.png|The icon for Lips 106 from Grand Theft Auto III's audio settings. Videos GTA III Tracklist GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Fatamarse - "Bump To The Music" GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 April's In Paris - "Feels Like I Just Can't Take No More" GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Lucy - "Forever" GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Boyz 2 Girlz - "Pray It Goes Ok?" GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Da Shootaz - "Grand Theft Auto (Joyride)" GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Funky Bjs - "Rubber Tip" Full radio GTA III (GTA 3) - Lips 106 Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Rudy La Fontaine - "Funk in Time" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Sawaar - "Love is the Feeling" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Sunshine Shine - "Mine Until Monday" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Credit Check - "Get Down" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Cool Timers - "Tonight" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Nina Barry - "Bassmatic" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 The Jackstars - "Into Something (Come on, Get Down)" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Full radio Trivia General * This is one of the favourite radio stations of the Yakuza, alongside Rise FM and MSX FM. * Rudy LaFontaine's and Sunshine Shine's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories, and in safehouses and bars in GTA IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto III *At the start of Lips 106, it airs an advertisement previewing some of the songs that are intended to be played on the station. *#The sample starts with the intro of the song "God Bless All the Universe" by Rev. Rooney & The Rocksta Choir, which is a song from GTA 2, and not included in any of the radios of GTA III. *#Then it plays Fatamarse's "Bump To The Music". *#Then, the sample plays briefly the song "Wash Him Off" by Marydancin, which was cut down from the final release of the game, but was nevertheless released later by Rockstar as part of the soundtrack. *#Then it plays Boyz 2 Girls' "Pray It Goes OK?" *#Then it plays Lucy's "Forever". *#And it finishes with 's " "; in the final version of the game, that song appears on Flashback FM instead. *After "Bump to the Music" plays, Andee reads a Liberty Tree news report about Carcer City and its corrupted police chief who was cleared for corruption charges. Andee also claims that Carcer City is "nearby" Liberty City. *Boyz 2 Girls is a possible reference to American new jack swing group Boyz II Men, one of whose songs features on CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. *The Funky BJs is a reference to the soul ensemble , who since featured on Master Sounds 98.3 in GTA San Andreas, as well as being reference to a blowjob, common name for the act of oral sex. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *An advert for the station proclaims, "who needs a Top 40 countdown? Pop stations only have to play six songs". However, the tracklist for GTA Liberty City Stories has seven. * "Funk in Time" by Rudy La Fontaine is a crude reference to the saying "fucking time". Grand Theft Auto IV *A poster advertising a performance of "Tonight" by the Cool Timers in Maisonette 9 can be seen on a shelf in Luis' safehouse in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto V * A modified version of "Bump to the Music" is the default ringtone in Franklin's phone in GTA V. *"Bassmatic" is also the theme song for several spam adverts the player has to remove in Friend Request. See Also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V. External links * Official website References Navigation ru:Lips 106 es:Lips 106 FM pl:Lips 106 pt:Lips 106 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Pop Stations Category:Beta Radio Stations